


Время не лечит. Лечат люди

by Moreona, WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-Con Mentioned, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, АУ, омегаверс, упоминается изнасилование, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreona/pseuds/Moreona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Summary: Однажды, убегая от погони, Зорро наткнулся на старый заброшенный дом. Решив проверить, не устроили ли там свое логово какие-нибудь залётные бандиты, он неожиданно обнаруживает, что дом не так уж и заброшен.
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Zorro
Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 5. Тексты высокого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Время не лечит. Лечат люди

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Altra Realta

Последние отблески солнца окрасили небосвод в ярко-алые тона и уступили место бархатной темноте ночи. Зазвенели цикады. Скоро к ним присоединятся ночные птицы, а также хищники. Капитан Монастарио, волей короля вот уже год как комендант пуэбло Лос-Анжелес, пришпорил лошадь. До места оставалось всего ничего.

Вся округа была свято уверена, что комендант раз в три месяца навещает любовницу. Иные, правда, не верили в то, что капитан хоть к кому-то способен испытывать нежные чувства, и твердили про «веселый дом». Но как бы то ни было, вот уже в четвертый раз комендант передавал управление городом сержанту Гарсии и уезжал в неизвестном направлении. Возвращался он, как правило, дней через пять. И кое-кто замечал шепотом, что настроение у коменданта было в такие моменты еще хуже, чем обычно. Что довольно странно при обоих вариантах. Но, само собой, поинтересоваться или проследить за капитаном никто не отваживался — рука у него всегда была тяжелая, а характер скверный.

Забивая голову посторонними мыслями (чтоб не думать о предстоящем кошмаре), капитан Монастарио криво усмехался — и что бы все эти любопытствующие сказали, узнай они правду?

В Испании из-за одного инцидента он привык скрывать свою природу ото всех. В Калифорнии же действовал по привычке. Сложно поверить, что все позади, когда притворство стало неотъемлемой частью жизни. И вряд ли когда-нибудь что-то изменится. Уж чему Монастарио научился, так это тому, что никакие изменения не бывают к добру. И жизнь неоднократно доказывала, что он прав.

***

Впереди показался маленький домик с белеными стенами и черепичной крышей. Капитан облегченно вздохнул. Все тело уже окутывал жар, мешая трезво мыслить, и он был рад наконец оказаться в безопасности.

Устроив лошадь в пристройке-стойле, Монастарио торопливо прошел в дом, стаскивая плащ, в который кутался, и отгоняя прочь внезапно возникшую тревогу. Ему стоило бы прислушаться к своей интуиции!

Не успел капитан пройти в небольшую комнату, служившую спальней и гостиной одновременно, как в нос ударил резкий сильный запах зверя.

— Вы!.. — выдохнул капитан, едва не отшатнувшись, когда навстречу ему из глубокого кресла поднялся его враг.

— Какая… неожиданная встреча, — Зорро легко улыбнулся, увидев замешательство на лице своего противника. В следующую же секунду до него донесся пока еще слабый запах, исходящий от Монастарио, и глаза в прорезях маски изумленно расширились.

— Но вы же… — разбойник замолчал, пытаясь переварить неожиданное открытие: его враг, комендант военного гарнизона, оказался… омегой. Лис снова втянул в себя воздух — ошибки быть не могло — какими бы средствами ни пользовался Монастарио, чтобы скрыть запах, но начавшаяся течка перекрывала их действие.

— Что вам здесь нужно? — резко спросил капитан, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть дрожь, охватившую его при виде Зорро. И особенно — от его запаха, запаха альфы. Вот только, на удивление, вызвана она была не возбуждением и желанием, а страхом. В этом Зорро мог бы душой поклясться.

Разбойник внимательно посмотрел на своего врага: Монастарио держался как всегда самоуверенно, но во взгляде, в жестах нет-нет да и проскальзывала эта искорка страха, такая совершенно несвойственная гордому офицеру.

— Почему вы прячете свою суть? — стоило для начала кое-что прояснить.

— Вас это не касается, — ответ был предсказуем, и Зорро только укоризненно вздохнул.

На самом деле все происходящее не укладывалось у Лиса в голове. В Новой Испании омеги были настолько редки, что их рождение приравнивалось к Благословению Всевышнего. Континент, населенный бетами, мог похвастаться и немалым количеством альф, в основном среди индейцев и потомков старых аристократических родов. Но вот с омегами была настоящая беда. Их было слишком мало.

Диего, обучаясь в Мадридском университете, слышал, что в Европе с этим обстоят дела лучше. А где-то и наоборот, альфы были редкостью. И все же ни разу ему ни в жизни, ни в книгах не встречалось упоминание о том, что омега при встрече с альфой может испытывать страх. Бывало, что альфа с омегой не подходили друг другу, но тогда они просто не воспринимали друг друга как партнеров.

Что же такое должно было произойти в жизни Монастарио, что он мало того что скрывал свою истинную суть, так ещё и так странно реагировал на альфу?

Зорро осторожно приблизился к капитану, пользуясь тем, что внимание последнего отвлекала лихорадка, туманящая разум. С этой странной ситуацией следовало разобраться, и как можно скорее. Зорро видел, как уже блестят бисеринки пота на висках Монастарио, а дыхание с хрипом вырывается из перехваченного горла.  
Протянутая рука легко легла на чужое напряженное плечо.

Чужое прикосновение отдалось ломкой болью по телу. Монастарио поднял дрожащую руку и уперся ею в грудь подошедшего слишком близко Зорро, пытаясь оттолкнуть того:

— Не трогайте меня! — это могло бы сойти за приказ, если бы не мольба, ясно различимая в голосе.

Разбойник от неожиданности отступил. У него и в мыслях не было принуждать к чему-либо Монастарио, но эта реакция на безобидное, в сущности, прикосновение была совершенно ненормальной.

— Простите, капитан, — растерянно произнес разбойник, — я всего лишь хотел узнать, что вы собирались делать здесь?

Красноречивое молчание стало ему ответом. Зорро покачал головой — должен же у этого человека быть предел упрямству!

— Вы ведь даже к врачу не обратились, чтобы облегчить свои страдания.

Это и так было очевидно, иначе Монастарио не дрожал бы сейчас от боли, накатывающей волнами. Да и не прятался бы ото всех в домике на отшибе.

Капитану хотелось просто лечь и свернуться в клубок, жар плавил кости и мышцы, вызывая спазмы в теле. Но пока здесь находится Зорро, об этом и речи не могло идти.

Накатила слабость и дурнота. Монастарио пошатнулся, и Лис осторожно приобнял своего противника за талию, не давая упасть. Чужой сильный запах забивал ноздри, и от этого в горле стоял ком. Монастарио слабо дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться из чужих рук. Но Зорро вовсе не собирался позволять ему и дальше калечить себя.  
Время разговоров закончилось, со всеми вопросами можно будет разобраться позже. Сейчас нужно было позаботиться о капитане. Благо, разбойнику уже однажды приходилось иметь дело с течной омегой и он еще помнил, что необходимо делать в таком случае.

***

Зорро рассеянно потер переносицу под маской. Снова огляделся. На этот домик он наткнулся два дня назад, когда убегал от погони. И, помнится, очень удивился, обнаружив, что заброшенное и уже начавшее ветшать жилище кто-то привел в порядок.

Лис выбрал время и решил проверить. Он грешил на разбойников, а оказалось совсем даже наоборот.

Впрочем, вряд ли разбойники озаботились бы установкой удобной ванны, спрятанной за ширмой. Интересно, как Монастарио, в своем-то состоянии, умудрялся наполнять ее? От колодца недалеко, и все же…

Пока Зорро был занят приготовлениями, Монастарио, скорчившись и завернувшись в лёгкое покрывало, лежал на кушетке. Ему было совсем нехорошо: течка накатывала приступами, а томительный жар больше походил на лихорадку. Глупо даже спрашивать было, когда в последний раз у капитана был партнёр. Зорро бы предположил, что его и вовсе никогда не было.

Когда ванна была наполнена, Лис осторожно присел на край кушетки. Потянул покрывало прочь. Монастарио никак не среагировал. Глаза его были закрыты, а дыхание со свистом вырывалось сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Взъерошенные волосы намокли от пота. Решившись, Зорро мягко коснулся его плеча и негромко позвал:

— Капитан.

Монастарио отозвался не сразу, а когда наконец открыл глаза, долго не мог сфокусировать взгляд. Зрение расплывалось.

Зорро рассматривал своего противника и никак не мог поверить своим глазам. Побледневший, с запавшими глазами, тяжело и рвано дышащий — капитан совсем не походил на того военного, с чьим произволом лис в маске старался бороться по мере своих сил. Ни следа гордости и самоуверенности. Только боль и жар: в посиневших потрескавшихся губах; в изменившемся запахе; в посветлевших глазах с полопавшимися от напряжения капиллярами.

— Капитан, — повторил Зорро, — я приготовил ванну. Думаю, от нее вам станет легче.

Разбойник почти не сомневался, что сейчас нарвется на грубость. Монастарио в своем обычном состоянии никогда бы не принял помощи от своего врага. Но сейчас он лишь молча, с явным трудом, сел, а потом и встал с кушетки. Его ощутимо штормило, но Зорро не решился пока предлагать свою помощь. Он просто наблюдал, как капитан, явно стараясь быть хоть немного признательным, поблагодарил своего невольного помощника, а потом направился к ширме, за которой стояла ванна. Движения его были замедлены из-за боли.

Зорро слышал шорох одежды, когда Монастарио уже скрылся за ширмой, потом плеск воды. И снова наступила тишина, если не считать тяжелого дыхания капитана.

Горячая вода расслабила мышцы, но большего облегчения не принесла. Если бы в распоряжении Зорро были нужные травы, тогда другое дело. Но и так должно стать легче.

Монастарио по шею погрузился в воду и постарался выкинуть из головы все мысли. Присутствие Зорро его, как ни странно, больше не напрягало. Да и запах альфы стал терпимее. Капитан устало прикрыл глаза.

Приступы боли и жара выматывали похлеще любого марш-броска. Он, в отличие от остальных омег, не испытывал сексуального желания, этой необъяснимой для него жажды слияния с партнером. Несмотря на физиологический отклик тела, возбуждение было завязано на боли.

Возможно, все, через что ему приходится проходить во время течки, связано с первым, более чем неудачным, опытом.

Как правило, первая течка наступала лет в пятнадцать. Умные родители заранее запасались нужными снадобьями, чтобы омеге не пришло в затуманенную голову мысль искать партнера. После первой течки шел перерыв в три-четыре года. За это время организм менялся, и уже вторую течку переносить было легче.

Альфы тоже проходили через нечто подобное. И только беты спокойно обходились без таких издевательств Природы.

Но полноценную пару с бетой могла составить только бета. Альфы в таком супружестве не отличались особой верностью. Да и беты тоже. Когда-то давно Монастарио слышал, будто Господь специально создал альф и омег, не ограничившись бетами. Омега в течку вполне может не подпустить к себе альфу, да и альфа может не испытывать желание близости с конкретным омегой. Иногда позволяя себе задуматься об этом, Монастарио поражался изощренности и чувству юмора у Бога. Найти своего партнера при таких условиях было тяжеловато.

Его же первый раз произошел задолго до первой течки и отнюдь не по доброй воле.

Монастарио провел дрожащей рукой по лицу, стирая испарину. Мозг уже отказывался соображать от усталости и постоянно накатывающей боли. Будь капитан в здравом уме, сразу бы заинтересовался хотя бы одной странностью — прикосновения бандита в маске почти не причиняли боли.

Стараясь двигаться бесшумно, пресловутый бандит в маске аккуратно заглянул в закуток, где помещалась ванна. Убедившись, что Монастарио, кажется, смог задремать, Зорро прошел на кухню. Еще раньше обследовав дом, он нашел некоторые припасы в шкафчиках и даже травяной сбор. Стоило приготовить что-нибудь. Монастарио понадобятся силы, да и самому перекусить не лишним будет.

С одной стороны то, что Монастарио оказался не альфой, как всегда притворялся, а омегой, большой роли не играло. Зорро был свято убежден, что дурной нрав капитана не изменится, даже если небо рухнет на землю. Но с другой — не мог он просто взять и уйти, оставив того в одиночестве. Лис прекрасно понимал, что Монастарио и сам способен справиться со столь деликатной проблемой (справлялся же столько лет!), и все равно от мыслей, что капитан может и переоценить свои силы, становилось не по себе.

Зорро обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию и попутно готовил. Правда, припасов было мало, и единственное, что он мог бы сделать, так это кашу. К ней заодно нашлись и маисовые лепешки, а на столе в двух стаканах настаивался сбор, который заменит чай.

Собираясь сюда, Лис совершенно не рассчитывал, что задержится, и потому не стал предупреждать отца. Он отговорился головной болью и незаметно выскользнул из дома, намереваясь всего лишь разведать обстановку и вернуться к утру на гасиенду. Теперь же стоило подумать, как предупредить Бернардо и избежать объяснений с отцом. О том, чтобы перевезти Монастарио на гасиенду, и речи не было. И дело даже не в том, что дон Алехандро совершенно не ладит с капитаном. Узнай отец правду, вполне возможно, что и примирился бы с его существованием. Но Монастарио был не в состоянии перенести поездку. По крайней мере, пока течка не пойдет на спад.  
Можно было бы написать записку, но как ее передать? Разве что… Да, можно послать Торнадо — умный конь вполне может добраться до убежища и отнести записку, а потом вернуться. Но возникла другая проблема. Писать было нечем: ни чернил, ни клочка бумаги у Зорро не было, и он сомневался, что и Монастарио озаботился прихватить с собой писчие принадлежности.

Дождавшись конца готовки, Лис снял котелок с печки и поставил на стол, укутав какой-то тряпкой, заменявшей полотенце. И принялся за поиски. В конце концов ему повезло наткнуться в комнате в ящике комода на клочок пергамента и чернильницу с подсыхающими чернилами.

Отставив находку в сторону, Зорро спохватился, что капитан как-то подозрительно притих. Аккуратно заглянув за ширму, он вначале испугался — дыхание Монастарио было слишком тихим. Приблизившись, Зорро понял, что капитану удалось заснуть, несмотря на боль. Монастарио откинул голову на бортик, и Лис видел, что даже сейчас лицо его было бледным и напряженным. Зорро мягко, но настойчиво потряс того за плечо, пока Монастарио с тяжелым вздохом не открыл глаза.

— Вода уже остыла, — негромко заметил Лис, — здесь есть чем обтереться?

— В шкафу… простынь, — говорил капитан с трудом. Да и поза его была отнюдь не расслаблена: он скорчился и подтянул колени к груди, обняв их руками. Видимо, обычная ванна, без добавления нужных средств, приносила лишь кратковременное облегчение.

Монастарио схватился за бортики и попытался подняться, но от движения закружилась голова. Не сдержав хриплого стона, капитан вынужден был отказаться от этой затеи и снова откинуться назад.

— Подождите, — донесся до него голос бандита, — я сейчас вам помогу.

В шкафу, занимавшем дальний угол комнаты, обнаружилась и простынь и смена белья. Скинув исподнее на кушетку, Зорро вернулся за ширму. Без лишних слов он осторожно потянул Монастарио на себя. Тот быстро сообразил, что от него требуется, и даже не стал возмущаться бесцеремонностью Лиса. Обняв своего недруга за плечи и таким образом используя того в качестве опоры, капитан с трудом, но выбрался из ванны. Зорро быстро замотал его в простынь и практически дотащил до кушетки. Накинув на плечи Монастарио легкое, но теплое покрывало, Зорро оставил его и прошел на кухню.

Большая разделочная доска, выскобленная едва ли не до белого цвета, послужила неплохой заменой подносу. Разнокалиберные деревянные миски и пара ложек нашлись в нижних тумбах. Сгрузив таким образом изрядно запоздавший ужин, Зорро вернулся в комнату.

Монастарио сумел забраться на кушетку с ногами и сейчас сидел, привалившись спиной к подушке. Он слабо кивнул в благодарность, когда Лис вручил ему миску с кашей и ложку. Немного зачерствевшие лепешки дополнили трапезу.

Потом, пока Зорро убирал опустевшую посуду, капитан оделся в белье, лежащее тут же на кушетке. Горячая еда придала ему немного сил, так что он управился с этим делом до возвращения разбойника и, снова закутавшись в покрывало, прилег.  
Зорро же чуть передвинул кресло, чтобы можно было видеть капитана, и с удобствами устроился в нем. Оба молчали.

— Зачем вы возитесь со мной? — голос Монастарио прозвучал совершенно неожиданно, разбив странную тишину между ними.

Зорро никак не ожидал этого вопроса; он был уверен, что капитан если не заснул, так дремлет.

— Разве это не очевидно? — Лис пожал плечами в ответ. — Я не хочу, чтобы с вами что-то случилось. Это не особенно надежное укрытие — им вполне может заинтересоваться какая-нибудь заезжая банда. Сильно сомневаюсь, что в своем состоянии вы хоть от кого отобьетесь… Почему вы вообще прячетесь? — Теперь его очередь спрашивать. — Насколько помню, в Новой Испании нет закона, запрещающего омегам службу в армии.

— Я родился в Оньяти.

— В самой Испании такого закона тоже нет.

Снова тишина. Зорро пристально смотрел на Монастарио, а тот тяжело дышал, прикрыв глаза. Наконец капитан проговорил:

— Зачем вы хотите это знать? Не все ли равно, почему я поступаю именно так.

— Просто это странно, — пожал плечами бандит, — и потом, мне бы хотелось понять…

Разговор не клеился, впрочем, Зорро и не рассчитывал на откровенность. К тому же стоило все же отправить Торнадо в убежище.

Монастарио лежал тихо, провалившись в тяжёлое дремотное состояние. По его телу изредка пробегали судороги боли.

Начеркав записку и не забыв просьбу прислать с конем кое-что нужное, Зорро вышел наружу и обошел дом. Коня он предусмотрительно оставил позади дома. Черный жеребец обрадовался хозяину, и какое-то время Лис поглаживал лоснящуюся шею. Спрятав записку под седлом и проверив, что она в любом случае не вывалится, он похлопал коня по крупу и тихо проговорил:

— Домой, Торнадо. Домой!

Умный жеребец фыркнул и неспешной рысью отправился в путь. А его хозяин устало вздохнул и запрокинул голову, любуясь крупными звездами на ночном небе.  
Ему было о чем подумать и возвращаться пока совсем не хотелось.

У него же мелькнула какая-то догадка во время разговора с Монастарио. Что-то же он в свое время слышал. Вспомнить бы, от кого и при каких обстоятельствах…

_Кажется, дон Начо о чем-то упоминал. Они с отцом обсуждали, как быстро летит время… Точно, тогда у сеньориты Элены, дочери дона Начо, прошла первая течка. Ну и намучились же родители с ней! Господи, как давно это было. Задолго до Испании и прочего. Задолго до Зорро._

_Ладно, не об этом нужно думать… Черт, что-то же старый друг отца очень важное упомянул?_

_Зорро с досады пнул первый подвернувшийся под ногу камешек и едва не взвыл от боли — в темноте он перепутал и с размаху ударил по здоровому валуну. Он хотел было выругаться, да так и замер: в ушах звучал размеренный голос дона Начо, объясняющий любопытному Диего, что омега, пережившая насилие, редко приходит в норму. Совсем ещё юный тогда отпрыск дона Алехандро никак не мог взять в толк, что имеет в виду сеньор Торрес._

_Уже потом, в Мадриде, Диего удалось не просто познакомиться, но и довольно близко сойтись на фоне любви к классической литературе с приглашенным в университет профессором медицины сеньором Антонио Мерсеро. Только-только начало входить в моду изучение психологии. И студиозы до хрипоты спорили, приводя примеры из книг или жизни._

_Сеньор Мерсеро, видный хирург, занялся этим новым явлением по более личным причинам: как слыхал Диего, двое его сыновей, омеги, пострадали во время недавно закончившейся войны с Францией. Тогда-то, беседуя с профессором, Диего наконец понял, что в тот далекий день имел в виду дон Начо._

— Как просто, — пробормотал Зорро себе под нос. Неимоверно просто. Дело было в сексуальном насилии. И, скорее всего, произошло оно еще до первой течки.

Зорро представил себе подобное и с трудом сглотнул. Это было ужасно. Если верить словам сеньора Мерсеро, то очень немногие из омег после такого могут более-менее нормально жить. Только сильные духом, остальные же либо кончают с собой, либо тихо угасают.

Он невесело улыбнулся: Монастарио уж точно не собирался сдаваться. Но и нормальной жизни у него не будет. Периоды течки так и будут продолжаться, но вместо томления, страсти и наслаждения, вместо того, чтобы помочь найти себе пару на всю жизнь, они будут нести только боль и лихорадку.

Конечно, профессор упоминал, что и это можно исправить. Но понадобится много терпения, в первую очередь со стороны альфы, который встретил свою пару вот такой вот искалеченной.

Что же теперь делать?

***

Второй день начался для Зорро с затекшей шеи и больной спины. Спать в кресле было явно не лучшей идеей. Но кроме кушетки, занятой Монастарио, прилечь больше было негде. А беспокоить его Зорро не хотел.

Бандит, кряхтя, выбрался из слишком тесных объятий кресла и потянулся. Монастарио ещё спал, с головой укутавшись в покрывало. Дыхание его сейчас было спокойным и ровным.

Нужно было сегодня дождаться возвращения Торнадо. Если Бернардо сможет передать необходимое, то Зорро удастся приготовить и отвар, снимающий лихорадку, и сделать ванну, облегчающую боли при спазмах мышц. И, возможно, верный слуга добавит к списку некоторые припасы, потому как одной каши в данном случае явно недостаточно.

Зорро не стал писать о Монастарио, уважая его выбор, каким бы глупым тот ни был. Просто отметил, что встретил омегу, нуждающуюся в помощи.

На кухне он подогрел остатки каши и позавтракал. Порцию Монастарио отнес в комнату. Возле кушетки стоял небольшой столик, куда Лис и поставил миску, укутанную в тряпку, чтобы не остыла, и чашку с травяным настоем. А пока капитан ещё спал, то Зорро решил немного пройтись вокруг его убежища и разведать окрестности.

Солнце уже встало, и было, по прикидкам Зорро, часов десять утра. Домик стоял в стороне ото всех дорог. Даже пастушьи тропки к нему не вели. Когда-то здесь поселился нелюдимый старик, но Зорро плохо его помнил. Он почти не появлялся в пуэбло, да так и помер в одиночестве. А сам дом с тех пор стоял пустой.  
Слухи наградили его призраками, но, судя по всему, напрасно. По крайней мере, Монастарио явно никто сверхъестественный не являлся. Разбойник обошел дом кругом, потом прошел к небольшому лесу, растущему чуть поодаль. Где-то со стороны открытой степи послышался лай потревоженного койота.

Монастарио слышал, как Лис бродит по дому и что-то делает. Со стороны кухни доносился слабый шум. Потом шаги проследовали в комнату. Обычно разбойник ходил бесшумно, ну чисто хищник. Но сейчас Монастарио хорошо различал и шорох одежды Зорро, и его осторожные движения, когда Лис подошёл к кушетке, на которой капитан спал. Запах еды подсказал, чем именно был занят Зорро. Потом Лис отошёл и, кажется, вообще вышел из дому.

Капитан по-прежнему лежал, стараясь не шевелиться. На второй-третий день у него как раз наступал пик течки. И пока боль не начала выворачивать мышцы и внутренности не скручивались узлом, он предпочитал отдыхать.

Зачем Зорро помогает ему? Бандит неоднократно высказывался по поводу действий капитана, не единожды они сражались… Нет, Лис всегда был идеалистом. По мнению Монастарио, совершенно безнадежным идеалистом. И капитан в глубине души был уверен в своем противнике, но нынешняя ситуация…

Он попытался размышлять здраво, отбросив в сторону собственные предубеждения. Нынешняя ситуация напрягала своей неопределенностью. И все же капитан не мог не признать, что присутствие противника в какой-то мере успокаивало. Да что об этом говорить, если вчера Монастарио даже об оружии ни разу не вспомнил — Зорро беспрепятственно снял вчера с него перевязь, и та сейчас покоилась на стуле.  
И когда Зорро прикасался к нему, чтобы помочь, капитан практически не чувствовал боли. Хотя ее причиняли даже собственные прикосновения, когда волей-неволей приходилось снимать напряжение.

Бурение в животе напомнило, что течка вовсе не отменяет основных потребностей. Пришлось вылезать из уютного кокона.

Позавтракав вчерашней кашей и выпив отвар, капитан рискнул встать. Мерзкий озноб прокатился по телу и притаился где-то внутри, заставляя непроизвольно напрягать плечи. Осторожно, по стеночке, Монастарио добрел до кухни и сгрузил посуду в мойку. Постоял, пережидая головокружение, и принялся мыть. Оставить Лису, помимо прочих забот, ещё и это капитан не мог. Не настолько он неблагодарная скотина, что бы про него там ни говорили.

Стук копыт на улице застал Монастарио врасплох — он как раз присел на колченогий стул, отдыхая после утомительной в его состоянии работы. Вначале он решил, что это Зорро со своим чертовым жеребцом. Но быстро понял, что ошибается: лошадей было три — он отчётливо их различал. А потом к ржанию и перестуку копыт добавились человеческие голоса.

— В бога душу мать, — хрипло выругался капитан. Ни разу за все время, что он пережидал здесь течку, поблизости и духу человеческого не было. А теперь от любопытных спасу нет! И кого, интересно, черт принес? Грубые голоса звучали уже совсем рядом, скорее всего, неизвестные остановились прямо возле покосившегося низкого крыльца. Царящая в доме тишина позволяла отчетливо слышать незваных гостей.

— Вот эта хижина, — Монастарио явственно различил грубый мексиканский акцент, — сюды комендант, значица, и ездит.

— Да брось, Педро, эта хибара, почитай, лет десять как заброшена, — голос у второго был на редкость визгливый.

Третий вначале смачно сплюнул, а потом проговорил, обращаясь к товарищам:

— Хуан в прошлый раз за комендантом до Белой Скалы проследил. Кроме этой развалюхи, здесь податься некуда.

— Говорят, здесь призраки водятся, — в голосе мексиканца слышался суеверный страх перед всякой чертовщиной. Не нужно было даже видеть, чтобы воочию представить, как он окидывает боязливым взглядом старый дом и украдкой крестится.

— Нет тут никаких призраков, — мрачно буркнул второй.

— Заткнитесь! — Неожиданно зло прошипел третий, самый опасный, по мнению Монастарио. — Чуете?

После продолжительного молчания кто-то из чужаков едва слышно (Монастарио с трудом разобрал) прошептал:

— Никак у капитана дружок завелся? Омегой течной несет…

Капитан пожалел, что не стал утруждать себя переодеванием. Встречать врагов в исподнем то еще удовольствие! Осторожно и по возможности быстро он стал пробираться в комнату. Главное, успеть зарядить пистолет до того, как визитеры ворвутся в дом, раззадоренные запахом. Что он будет делать потом, после выстрела, Монастарио старался не думать. Даже если он убьет одного бандита, то останутся еще двое, а сражаться в таком состоянии он вряд ли сможет.

Капитан поймал себя на мысли, что помощь Зорро ему бы сейчас точно не помешала, и разозлился. Наверное, благодаря этой злости, а также вполне понятному страху, он смог быстро добраться до перевязи, все это время спокойно лежащей на стуле. Зарядить пистолет было делом нехитрым, куда сложнее оказалось решить, как быть со шпагой. В конце концов Монастарио плюнул и просто достал ее из ножен. Отбросить пистолет после выстрела и взять шпагу в правую руку — дело нескольких секунд. Жаль, что их у него не оказалось.

Когда в спокойной тиши позднего утра раздался выстрел, Зорро находился возле холмов, окружающих долину с домом. Не так и далеко он ушел, но совершенно неожиданный грохот оружия заставил опрометью броситься назад. Зорро еще ни разу в жизни так быстро не бегал! Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и было страшно как никогда. Что могло произойти? Ведь до вчерашнего вечера Монастарио спокойно укрывался здесь от всего мира. Неужели само присутствие Лиса могло подтолкнуть капитана на страшный шаг?!

Он успел представить сто причин для выстрела, пока несся к маленькому покосившемуся домику. Но как бы ему ни хотелось поскорее узнать, что с капитаном, осторожность взяла верх, и весьма вовремя. Уже на заднем дворе он учуял запах троих чужаков — две альфы и одна бета. Плохо. Очень плохо. Но, с другой стороны, можно выдохнуть — Монастарио жив. Обдумать такой странный скачок собственных эмоций у Зорро уже не было времени.

Войти в дом можно было через единственную дверь, ведущую сразу же в комнату. Второго выхода не было и в помине. Зорро осторожно прокрался и заглянул за угол. Увидал только трёх лошадей, привязанных к остаткам развалившегося много лет назад забора. Прислушавшись, уловил возню и приглушенную ругань, доносившиеся из дома.

Врываться, не разведав, что и как, было глупо, потому Зорро вернулся к кухонному окну. Ставни на нем давным давно отвалились, а стекла были разбиты. Капитан в свое время не потрудился их вставить, просто-напросто занавесив тканью, чему Лис сейчас был очень рад — пробраться в дом, не привлекая внимания, оказалось неимоверно легко.

Когда самоуверенная троица вломилась в дом, Монастарио предусмотрительно укрылся за ширмой — так у него было время выбрать цель и приготовиться к последующему бою.

Однако, когда он метким выстрелом уложил одного из троицы, второй чужак выхватил пистолет и выстрелил в ответ. Он пальнул наугад, однако же попал. Пуля вошла капитану в правое плечо, заставив выронить пистолет. О том, чтобы сражаться этой рукой и речи теперь не было.

— Стой, идиот, — третий бандит схватил громко сквернословящего товарища за руку, — не попорти шкурку.

— Этот ублюдок пришил Рауля!

— Да и черт с ним! Сдается мне, тут у нас… — пока они говорили, их запах донесся-таки и до Монастарио.

До этого момента капитан совсем не чуял пришельцев, ведь весь дом был пропитан его собственным запахом. Но сейчас от вони, что источали эти двое, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Омерзительно-резкий, мускусный запах двух альф — от него тело цепенело, и воздух с трудом проходил в легкие.

Монастарио с хрипом схватился за горло и лишь едва заметно вздрогнул, когда ширма отлетела прочь от сильного толчка, а перед ним вдруг оказался один из бандитов.

— Надо же, какая удача! — тот самый третий (жаль, что пуля не ему досталась) сально улыбнулся, окидывая замершего капитана оценивающим взглядом, — Сам сеньор комендант сегодня составит нам компанию.

Монастарио машинально ударил в ответ левой рукой, но шпага со звоном столкнулась с подставленным мачете. Удар был настолько силен, что оружие отлетело в сторону, едва не вывихнув капитану запястье. А на шее уже сомкнулись сильные пальцы, перекрывая доступ воздуху.

Монастарио инстинктивно схватился за чужое запястье, пытаясь отцепить от себя руку. Второй, мексиканец, так и топтался посреди комнаты с разряженным пистолетом в одной руке и что-то бубнил по поводу убитого Рауля.

— Педро, ты и впрямь идиот, — бандит, схвативший капитана, легко выволок того на середину комнаты, не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление, — у нас тут такая добыча! Когда ещё представится случай?

— Но, — Педро в сомнении посмотрел на порядком придушенного уже Монастарио, — не слыхал, чтоб комендант омегой был. Слышь, Анхель, а вдруг это ловушка?

— Нет тут никакой ловушки. И никого другого тут тоже нет, — Анхель притянул к себе обмякшего капитана, зарылся носом во взъерошенные волосы, втягивая в себя запах. 

За что тут же получил кулаком в живот от очухавшегося Монастарио. Удар был совсем слабый, но, видимо, попал по больному месту. Или просто раззадорил бандита — Монастарио отшвырнуло к кушетке от оплеухи; в помутившейся голове стоял звон, а во рту чувствовался привкус крови от разбитых губ.

— Вот сука! — его швырнули на кушетку, и чье-то тяжелое тело придавило сверху, не давая вывернуться.

Запах альфы вызывал страх и отвращение, заставляя отчаянно сопротивляться. Анхель легко перехватил руки Монастарио, сдавил так, что не вырваться. Потом завел их вверх, за голову капитану, припечатав запястья к подушке своей левой рукой, а правой — размахнулся и ударил так, что голова Монастарио мотнулась в сторону.

Раз. Другой. Третий. Звон в ушах стал нестерпимым. Перед глазами расплывался красноватый туман. Монастарио почувствовал чужое возбуждение и отчаянно рванулся прочь. Неожиданно его отпустили: до Монастарио как сквозь вату донеслись крики, ругань и звон стали, а его трясло в лихорадке, и каждое движение вызывало болезненные спазмы в мышцах. С трудом, но ему удалось сесть на кушетке. Но от перемены положения к горлу подкатила тошнота, и Монастарио прижал руку к разбитым губам, сдерживая позывы к рвоте. Его всего трясло от произошедшего.

Как оказалось, подоспел Зорро очень вовремя: ещё бы минут пять, и было поздно. В комнате находились трое людей, четвертый с дыркой от пули во лбу распластался на полу. Итого оставались двое чужаков, чей запах заставлял Зорро раздражённо скалиться, и капитан. Которого сейчас прижимали к кушетке со вполне недвусмысленными намерениями. От одного вида этой картины у Зорро потемнело в глазах, а в душе стала подниматься волна темной ярости, сметающая все на своем пути.

Первого бандита, так и топтавшегося посреди комнаты, Лис ударил шпагой. Острая сталь беспрепятственно вонзилась в плоть, обрывая чужую жизнь. Второй оглянулся на шум от падения тела и, грязно выругавшись, подскочил со своей жертвы. Он выхватил из-за пояса мачете и начал размахивать им во все стороны, медленно приближаясь к невесть откуда взявшемуся здесь Лису в маске. Бандит изрыгал угрозы и все норовил зайти противнику за спину, но поскольку особо хорошим бойцом он не был, все закончилось быстро и предсказуемо. Оружие пару раз столкнулось с громким лязгом, а потом шпага Зорро нашла цель, пронзив сердце.

Отступив в сторону, Зорро позволил телу соскользнуть с острия на дощатый пол и перевел взгляд на капитана. Выглядел Монастарио почти жалко, но Лису было плевать, гораздо больше его волновало состояние капитана. А тот сидел, прижав руки ко рту и мелко вздрагивая. Потускневшие глаза, которыми Зорро всегда в тайне любовался, расфокусировано смотрели в никуда.

Когда чьи-то руки осторожно взяли его за плечи и слегка встряхнули, Монастарио едва не вывернуло. Но потом знакомый аромат донёсся до помутившегося сознания, и капитана немного отпустило. Лис подоспел как никогда вовремя!

— Капитан! — в голосе Зорро послышалась еле сдерживаемая тревога. Видимо, звал он его не в первый раз.

Монастарио отнял одну руку ото рта и положил ее на плечо Зорро.

— Помогите мне встать… пожалуйста, — едва слышно проговорил капитан.

Зорро осторожно помог ему подняться, с беспокойством вглядываясь в осунувшееся лицо.

— Мне… нужно… — объяснения давались Монастарио с трудом, но Лис, к счастью, быстро сообразил.

Путь до выхода оказался неожиданно длинным, и это при том, что Зорро практически тащил капитана на себе, забросив его руку себе на плечо и обняв за талию.

Потом, на улице, он аккуратно придерживал капитана, когда того выворачивало наизнанку. И мягко поглаживал по спине, ожидая, когда пройдут болезненные спазмы. И так же помог Монастарио вернуться в дом, умыться из чудом не опрокинутого маленького тазика, стоявшего на табурете у стены возле ванны, и потом проводил до кушетки. Когда капитан устало сел, Лис осторожно прикоснулся к раненому плечу, покачал головой.

— Нужно перевязать вас, — тихо заметил Зорро.

Он помог капитану снять рубаху, осмотрел рану и затянул тугую повязку, порвав на бинты одну из простыней, найденных в шкафу. Потом, когда Монастарио снова оделся, накинул ему на плечи покрывало и сжал нервно дрожащие ладони неожиданно горячими пальцами.

— Капитан… Энрике, — он впервые назвал Монастарио по имени, да и смотрел на него как-то непривычно, — вам нужно отдохнуть. Ложитесь и постарайтесь уснуть, а я позабочусь об остальном. Вашей раной займусь позже, пока хватит и повязки.

Спорить с ним не было ни смысла, ни желания, так что Монастарио только слабо кивнул и почти не вздрогнул, когда чужие пальцы осторожно коснулись ссадины на скуле, а потом легли на лоб.

Зорро нахмурился:

— У вас опять жар. Ложитесь.

Когда Монастарио устроился на кушетке, подтянув колени к груди и завернувшись в покрывало, Зорро смог наконец перевести дух и осмотреться. Надо было решить, что делать с трупами. Да и с чужими лошадьми тоже. Места в стойле для них не было — в нем с трудом и два коня поместятся, а тут ещё. И куда запропастился Торнадо?

Словно в ответ на эти мысли с улицы раздался цокот копыт и знакомое ржание. Зорро поспешно вышел на крыльцо, чтобы увидеть, как нервничают при виде здоровенного черного жеребца чужие кони. Торнадо, не обратив на них никакого внимания, направился прямиком к хозяину. Через его седло были перекинуты две туго набитые сумы. По всему видать, Бернардо расстарался.

***

Зорро провозился со всеми делами довольно долго — солнце уже потихоньку начало клониться на запад.

Нужно было устроить Торнадо и позаботиться о коне капитана. Решить, что же делать с трупами и другими лошадьми.

В конце концов Зорро просто взвалил каждого на коня, привязал и подхлестнул лошадей — рано или поздно они доберутся до людей, ну а те уж позаботятся о телах как подобает. Поскольку сам Лис этого сделать не мог по причине отсутствия всяческого инструмента, годного для рытья могил.

Несколько раз он заходил проведать Монастарио, но тот, кажется, заснул. По крайней мере, Лис видел, что лицо его было спокойным, а дыхание ровным. И хотя, подходя ближе, Зорро чувствовал исходящий от того жар, разбудил капитана он значительно позже. Уже когда разобрался с делами, перебрал сумки, переданные верным слугой, и даже наскоро замыл кровь на полу.

Бернардо, помимо нужных трав, отваров и мазей, прислал и некоторое количество холодного вареного мяса, вина, хлеба и записку, в которой говорилось, что дон Алехандро отправился на пару дней в Сан-Диего и об отсутствии сына и не подозревает.

Поблагодарив за это Господа, так как разбираться с разгневанным отцом ему вовсе не улыбалось, Зорро занялся поздней трапезой.

Когда Лис с приснопамятной доской в руках, заставленной тарелками, прошел с кухни в комнату, Монастарио приподнял голову с подушки, наблюдая за ним расфокусированным взглядом. Потом капитан снова попытался завернуться в покрывало, но Зорро ему не позволил. Поставив поднос на прикроватный столик, разбойник мягко потянул покрывало, сказав с улыбкой:

— Думаю, вам все же не помешает подкрепиться. А потом я займусь вашей раной.

Капитан со вздохом вынужден был согласиться с ним:

— Вы правы. — Немного помолчав, устраиваясь поудобнее, он все же заметил. — Я не поблагодарил вас за помощь. Вы появились весьма вовремя.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло. Простите, — Зорро с силой сжал свою вилку и уставился куда-то в пол, — если бы мне не пришло в голову отлучиться, подобного бы не произошло.

Монастарио пожал плечами:

— Вам не за что извиняться. Я слышал их разговор — кто-то следил за мной в прошлый раз. Так что рано или поздно они бы сюда наведались. — Капитан криво улыбнулся. — Вы оказались правы, убежище здесь и в самом деле ненадежное.

На какое-то время установилось молчание. Зорро задумчиво рассматривал капитана, потом кивнул своим мыслям и вернулся к еде. После позднего обеда – или раннего ужина – Зорро, убрав посуду, занялся раной капитана. Пуля прошла навылет, не задев ничего жизненно важного, так что и особенно возиться с ней было не нужно. Он промыл рану дезинфицирующим раствором, наложил заживляющую мазь, а после — бинты. Похоже, Бернардо прислал ему всю аптечку, хранящуюся в пещере. Кстати пришелся и травяной сбор, снимающий жар.

Пока Монастарио не спеша пил горячий отвар, Зорро снова готовил для него ванну, но уже с добавлением нужных трав и солей. Лис беспокоился, как произошедшее могло отразиться на самочувствии капитана, но пока все было нормально.

Пока Зорро отдыхал после насыщенного дня, Монастарио пытался расслабиться, сидя в горячей воде, приятно пахнущей травами. Адреналин потихоньку спадал, и его начало колотить от осознания. Если бы его противник внезапно не заинтересовался бы старым заброшенным домом, закончился бы сегодняшний день для капитана, скорее всего, в какой-нибудь наспех вырытой яме. И ведь его не просто бы убили! Понимание того, что старый кошмар мог повториться, заставляло стискивать зубы и молча проклинать собственные гордость и упрямство.

Взбунтовавшееся тело тоже не прибавляло спокойствия. Несмотря на все ужасные события этого дня, течка все равно продолжалась. Да, с отварами и ванной ее легче было переносить. И лихорадка его сейчас не так донимала. Однако от собственной природы никуда не денешься, и Монастарио, хотел он того или нет, пришлось снимать возникшее напряжение. Как всегда, собственные прикосновения не принесли никакого удовольствия, по телу прошла болезненная судорога, и он кончил. Устало откинулся назад, стараясь не намочить повязки на плече. Нужно было уже выбираться из воды, но Монастарио опасался, что не сможет сейчас встать без посторонней помощи, а просить Зорро ещё и о таком было слишком унизительно. Монастарио прикрыл глаза; голова кружилась и немного подташнивало.

Зорро, обеспокоенный слишком долгим пребыванием капитана в ванне, осторожно заглянул за ширму и обнаружил, что тот уснул. И не проснулся, даже когда Лис потряс его за плечо и окликнул. В замешательстве Зорро потёр переносицу. Однако делать было нечего — слишком долго находиться в его состоянии в горячей воде было нежелательно, — и Зорро пришлось аккуратно вытаскивать капитана и на руках нести до кушетки. Это, впрочем, было нетрудно, Монастарио, как и все омеги, был намного легче беты, не говоря уже про альфу. Он вытер его и переодел, а потом накрыл покрывалом и долго сидел рядом, всматриваясь в знакомое до малейшей чёрточки лицо.

***

Капитан проснулся от муторного кошмара и какое-то время лежал, тяжело дыша и стараясь успокоиться. Он не сразу сообразил, где вообще находится. Потом до капитана дошло, что он лежит на кушетке, укрытый покрывалом и одетый. Осознание, что Зорро пришлось тащить его из ванны, укладывать, да ещё и одевать, заставило Монастарио покраснеть от стыда за собственную слабость. Мало того, что Лис спас его от насильников, так ещё и возится с ним как с больным ребенком!

Кое-как успокоив порядком потрепанную за прошедшие дни гордость, Монастарио открыл глаза и взглянул на Лиса. Тот по-прежнему спал в кресле, и на какое-то мгновение капитан почувствовал укол совести: Зорро вовсе был не обязан помогать своему врагу. Однако же он здесь и, судя по всему, не собирается бросать Монастарио на произвол судьбы до конца течки.

В сумерках лицо Лиса казалось осунувшимся и усталым, никакая маска не могла этого скрыть. Капитан украдкой принюхался — запах Зорро как и раньше совершенно не вызывал у него отвращения. Собственно говоря, никогда не вызывал. Монастарио глубоко вздохнул и, решившись, негромко позвал:

— Зорро!

Разбойник спал, неудобно скорчившись в кресле, когда сквозь сон услышал голос Монастарио. Вначале Зорро подумал, что ему приснилось это, но тихий зов, больше похожий на сдавленный шёпот, раздался снова. Обеспокоенный, он поднялся и прошел к кушетке. Монастарио спал, но его дыхание было тяжёлым, а на скулах цвёл яркий румянец. Он едва заметно вздрогнул, когда Зорро осторожно пощупал его лоб.

Возможно, столкновение с троицей мерзавцев не прошло даром, мелькнула у Зорро мысль. Он не знал, что ему делать: разбудить Монастарио? Но тот и так выглядел вымотанным. Лечь рядом в надежде, что капитан успокоится? Это было ещё хуже, так как напоминало самооправдание. Зорро провел рукой по влажным от пота волосам Монастарио, в который раз поражаясь их мягкости. По телу капитана прошел болезненный спазм, и Лис, решившись, снял сапоги и осторожно прилег рядом. Замер, не зная, стоит ли обнять Монастарио. Если тому снятся кошмары, если он действительно во сне или в бреду произнес его имя, то поможет ли объятие успокоить Монастарио?

Пока Зорро не мог ни что решиться, капитан повернулся к нему и, по-прежнему не просыпаясь, прижался ближе. Зорро тихо выдохнул, а потом устроил его голову у себя на плече, чтобы Монастарио было удобнее. 

Последней мыслью Зорро перед тем, как провалиться в сон, была, что их отношения стали развиваться в совсем уж странную сторону.

***

Следующее утро началось с громогласного пения какой-то пичуги. Зорро поморщился и открыл глаза, сдерживаясь от того, чтобы снять порядком надоевшую маску. Он попробовал было пошевелиться, но тут же ощутил чужое горячее, слишком горячее тело, прижавшееся к его собственному. События вчерашней ночи обрушились на ещё спящий разум, заставив сердце на мгновение замереть. Лис осторожно повернул голову. Так и есть — на его плече покоилась чуть взъерошенная макушка Монастарио. Лицо капитана было на редкость безмятежным и спокойным. А его правая рука лежала на груди Зорро, и тонкие изящные пальцы подрагивали во сне.

Зорро поспешно перевел взгляд на низкий, давно нуждающийся в побелке потолок и тихо выдохнул. Было безумно приятно лежать вот так, держа в объятиях своего противника. Приятно и совершенно абсурдно! Монастарио наверняка будет в ярости.

Капитан глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Несколько томительно долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга, и Лис не решался нарушить тишину. 

Монастарио сел на постели, кутаясь в покрывало, словно оно было непробиваемой броней. Лицо его сделалось отрешенным.

— Простите, — Зорро нестерпимо хотелось нарушить эту напряжённую тишину, — мне показалось, что ночью вы произнесли мое имя. Вы спали, и вам, наверное, что-то снилось… И я подумал…

— Я не спал, — капитан прервал объяснения разбойника и плотнее запахнулся в плотную ткань.

Зорро, захваченный врасплох этим откровением, медленно сел. Он во все глаза уставился на Монастарио, думая, что слух его обманывает.

Капитан же, по-прежнему не глядя на своего противника, продолжал каким-то ломким голосом:

— Все было так хорошо, — Зорро позволил себе с сомнением хмыкнуть, и Монастарио поправился. — Ну не хорошо, но привычно. Пока вы не появились на моем пути…

Он безучастно смотрел в сторону и только судорожно вздохнул, когда Зорро осторожно приобнял его за плечи.

— Мне жаль, если я случайно мог причинить вам боль, — тихо произнес Лис.

Он не чувствовал себя оскорбленным в ответ на в чем-то несправедливые слова капитана. Ведь по-своему тот все же был прав.

Наконец Монастарио пошевелился, выбираясь из чужих объятий. Ведь, как неоднократно замечали видные философы, никакие душевные муки и переживания не способны затмить собой банальные потребности тела.

День шел своим чередом. Изредка они перебрасывались словами, стараясь в разговорах не касаться утреннего инцидента. Монастарио все же поинтересовался, что Зорро сделал с трупами незадачливых бандитов, и признал разумность решения Лиса.

И все же под вечер состояние Монастарио ухудшилось. И самое ужасное — Лис всё-таки это заметил.

Капитан снова лежал в ванне, пытаясь снять напряжение. Течка под вечер усилилась, и ему было некомфортно даже просто сидеть в кресле: все тело ломило, и внизу живота появилось какое-то непривычное, тянущее ощущение. Монастарио, закрыв глаза и прикусив нижнюю губу, как-то совершенно механически водил рукой по своему члену. Он вовсе не ждал никакого удовольствия, просто хотел, чтобы все скорее закончилось. И черт дернул Зорро заглянуть к нему за ширму именно в этот момент! Лис, конечно, сразу шарахнулся назад, но Монастарио его все равно услышал, а главное, почуял. Судорожно задохнувшись, Монастарио едва не выругался в голос. Мало ему проблем с течкой, с тем, что он теперь немало обязан этому бандиту, так теперь еще и это!

Одна радость — хотя бы из ванны он в этот раз смог выбраться самостоятельно.

Когда Монастарио показался из-за ширмы, безуспешно пытаясь сделать вид, что все хорошо, Зорро из кресла наблюдал за ним. У него до сих пор перед глазами стояла случайно увиденная картина, и это будило в душе какие-то странные желания и чувства. Несмотря на то, что он, альфа, вот уже два дня находится рядом с течной омегой, никакого безудержного желания или вожделения Зорро не испытывал. Скорее эти чувства можно было бы назвать… нежностью? Как же все стало запутанно. И все-таки, вспоминая слова сеньора Мерсеро, Зорро начал думать, что, возможно, ему есть за что бороться.

Пока Лис пребывал в несвойственной для него задумчивости, Монастарио обнаружил для себя новую проблему. Стоило только ему устроиться на кушетке, как лихорадка, должная вроде как уменьшиться после ванны с травами, вернулась, да еще и не одна. Болезненное, мучительное возбуждение снова захватило тело, и никакой возможности справиться с ним Монастарио не видел. Уединиться в доме было негде. До ширмы, целомудренно загораживающей ванну, он добраться просто не сможет в таком состоянии. Вот же черт!

Зорро не сразу обратил внимание на тяжелое дыхание Монастарио и его изменившийся запах, ставший насыщеннее и ярче. Привлеченный этими переменами, он взглянул на капитана, и, в отличие от последнего, понял сразу, в чем дело. Но это понимание нисколько не облегчало ситуацию. С одной стороны, Зорро стоило бы уйти, выйти на улицу прогуляться, позволив капитану решить эту проблему самостоятельно. С другой — он отчетливо вспомнил, как болезненно было искажено лицо Монастарио, как блестел пот на его висках, а на нижней губе появились капельки крови, так сильно он ее прикусил. Совершенно очевидно, что никакого облегчения его собственные действия ему не приносили.

Зорро поднялся и подошел к кушетке. Монастарио, полностью во власти собственных переживаний, даже не обратил внимание на столь близкое присутствие Лиса. Он и на осторожное прикосновение к плечу отреагировал не сразу. Лишь спустя несколько секунд вскинулся испуганно. Зорро внимательно вглядывался в ненормально-посветлевшие глаза. Потом постарался успокаивающе улыбнуться.

— Простите, я не хотел вас тревожить. Но мне кажется, что… — слова давались Зорро с трудом. Он хотел бы помочь и не знал, как сказать об этом. — Энрике, я знаю, что для вас это может быть неприятно и, возможно даже, отвратительно. Но, боюсь, сейчас вы вряд ли справитесь. — Он предостерегающе поднял руку, упреждая слова, уже готовые сорваться с губ Монастарио. — Я прошу вас — позвольте мне помочь. Даю слово, что не сделаю ничего, что вас так страшит.

Монастарио молчал, не зная, как вообще реагировать на слова Лиса. А тот, не дождавшись ответа, мягко потянул капитана на себя, вынуждая того принять сидячее положение. А потом и вовсе опустился перед ним на колени. Монастарио все еще не понимал, что тот задумал. Как не понимал и того, почему он все еще не оттолкнул обнаглевшего разбойника. А потом все мысли из головы просто-напросто исчезли, когда Зорро осторожно взял в руки его ступню и принялся разминать. Сильные пальцы оказались неожиданно нежными, умело массируя напряжённые мышцы. И капитану только и оставалось, что хватать воздух мелкими глотками и смотреть, не отрываясь, на склоненную перед ним голову.

У Монастарио были очень изящные и небольшие ступни. Как впрочем, и кисти. С аккуратными пальцами. Очень красивые. Зорро мягко массировал их, нажимая на нужные точки. Он слышал, как прерывисто дышит Монастарио. А подняв глаза, мог бы увидеть, как отчетливо тонкая ткань штанов очерчивает напряженный член. Зорро не торопился и почти не чувствовал собственного возбуждения. Сейчас его больше волновало, как чутко Монастарио отзывается на его действия. Как с его губ начинают слетать тихие стоны.

Постепенно руки Зорро поднимались выше, разминая напряженные мышцы ног: щиколотки, подколенные ямочки. Сначала одна нога, потом вторая. Когда ладони Лиса легли на чуть расставленные бедра и легко погладили их, Монастарио захлебнулся воздухом.

Ему казалось, что все это сон. Кожа внезапно стала очень чувствительной, и одежда нисколько не служила преградой, скорее наоборот, прикосновения Зорро ощущались гораздо острее и ярче.

Зорро поднял голову и посмотрел капитану в лицо: тот раскраснелся и часто дышал, а голубые глаза потемнели от возбуждения. По-прежнему не отрывая от него взгляда, Зорро медленно распустил завязки на его штанах и осторожно потянул их вниз, обнажая болезненно-твердый член. Прикосновение руки вызвало у Монастарио глухой вскрик и дрожь. А потом Лис наклонился и обхватил губами горячую напряженную плоть. Это действие заставило Монастарио невнятно застонать и выгнуться.

Пальцы комкали простынь. Тело словно стало невесомым, а все и без того невнятные мысли просто вымело из головы. Никогда раньше ему не было так… хорошо. Сильные руки сжимали его бедра, удерживая на месте, а язык Лиса скользил по члену, лаская каждую венку. Непривычные ощущения накатывали волна за волной; совсем не похожие на те, что Монастарио чувствовал, когда ласкал сам себя. А потом его накрыло ослепительной вспышкой — словно мир перед глазами раскололся в белом огне, и Монастарио просто упал спиной на постель, с трудом переводя дыхание.

Когда в горло ударила струя семени, Лис не стал отстраняться. А потом, когда Монастарио пытался отдышаться и не мог его видеть, быстро распустил завязки на собственных штанах. Пары движений хватило, чтобы кончить. Приведя себя в порядок, Зорро привстал с колен и взглянул на капитана: лихорадочный румянец сошел с его скул, да и весь его вид говорил о том, что Зорро был не так уж неправ в своих предположениях — сейчас Монастарио выглядел намного лучше. Видимо, его тело получило наконец желаемое, пусть не в полной мере, но достаточно.

Монастарио почувствовал, как Лис аккуратно возвращает штаны на место, но не нашел в себе сил пошевелиться. После такой встряски его неудержимо клонило в сон, и мимолетное прикосновение чужих губ к его губам, скорее всего, просто показалось.

Заметив, что капитан уже практически отрубился, Зорро осторожно и невесомо поцеловал его. Потом, не встречая сопротивления, устроил поудобнее на кушетке и лег рядом, обнимая. Монастарио чуть повозился во сне, потом положил голову ему на плечо и уткнулся носом куда-то в шею. Даже сам его запах изменился; исчезли тревожные нотки, заставлявшие Зорро подспудно чувствовать беспокойство. И все же еще долго к Лису не шел сон.

***

Последние лучи солнца еще бросали на западе свои отблески, но большая часть неба уже была залита тьмой. Вечерняя прохлада заставляла против воли ежиться и плотнее запахивать плащ. Капитан вывел коня из стойла, однако вскакивать в седло не торопился. Он задумчиво рассматривал Зорро, гарцевавшего чуть поодаль на своем черном жеребце.

Последний день этого муторного кошмара под названием течка наконец закончился, и вскоре они оба вернутся не только в Лос-Анжелес, но и к прежним отношениям вражды. 

Монастарио украдкой вздохнул. Все, что произошло между ними за эти дни, совершенно не желало укладываться в голове. Особенно сейчас, когда она была совершенно ясной, лишенной малейших следов лихорадки. И все же осознавать, что все так и закончится ничем, было почему-то грустно.

И потому капитан не торопился сейчас вскакивать на лошадь и отправляться в путь. Стоял, смотрел на своего противника и вспоминал: его запах, окутывающий всего Монастарио; его заботу и участие; его слова и прикосновения, совсем не причиняющие боли. И то, как проснувшись утром в чужих объятиях после самого головокружительного в своей сумасшедшей жизни удовольствия, он сам поцеловал Зорро. Помнил, как после этого залился краской, словно какой-то юнец. А Лис только осторожно погладил его по щеке и прошептал:

— Все будет хорошо, Энрике.

Вот и все, с грустью подумал Зорро, наблюдая за Монастарио. Мучительно не хотелось отпускать его. Прошедшие дни словно открыли ему глаза на этого человека. Но подобное желание было не только эгоистичным, но и оскорбительным. Зорро тряхнул головой, отгоняя тягостные мысли, и тронул каблуками бока Торнадо, понуждая того встать рядом с лошадью Монастарио.

— Надеюсь, вы не против, если я вас провожу в пуэбло?

Монастарио молча покачал головой и сел в седло. Обратная дорога так и прошла бы в тягостном молчании. Но когда впереди замаячили облитые лунным светом стены Лос-Анжелеса, Монастарио решился:

— Знаете, я ведь вас так и не поблагодарил…

— Вы вовсе… — запротестовал было Зорро, но капитан продолжал, не обращая внимание на его попытки возразить.

— Укрытие там, конечно, не надежное, — Монастарио помолчал, пытаясь скрыть волнение, — но мне кажется, что… ваше присутствие…

Они одновременно натянули поводья, заставляя коней остановиться. Зорро осторожно прикоснулся к чужому напряженному плечу:

— Знаете, я не успел там толком ничего осмотреть, и если, скажем, послезавтра вы согласитесь составить мне там компанию, я буду рад.

По губам Монастарио проскользнула быстрая улыбка, и он тронул поводья. Два дня не такой уж долгий срок. И он был уверен, что осмотр окрестностей с этим лисом будет интересным.

И потом, им двоим в любом случае просто необходимо объясниться.


End file.
